Darkness- a small Shadouge story
by Chaoscontrol2003
Summary: Shadow is thinking of suicide. But can a certain white bat persuade him that he will be missed? Will romance blossom? Read to find out! Rated T for mentions of suicide.


art 1-

I stroll down a pathway in station square. Moonlight the trys to shine apon me but fails as I am to far in the darkness. I fear I have lost my mind... but if i have lost my mind then why do I hesitate on pulling the trigger...

Flash back...

I was sat on my black and red bed in the guest room of club Rouge. Rouge was kind enough to let me live with her for a while, Im glad she was my G.U.N. partner. I just sit there staring at the gun in my hand...the pain from my past consumes me...I cant take it anymore and...and I have to end it... I point the gun to the side of my head and was seconds away from pulling the trigger until I heard footsteps outside my door.

"SHADOW! What are you doing!?" a concerned voice spoke from behind.

I turned to face my G.U.N partner Rouge. She looked worried.

"Um...don't worry Rouge I was just messing about. The gun isnt loaded..." I lied. She must have noticed that my voice was slightly more depressed than usual.

"Well stop messing about! You scared the sh*t out of me!" She yelled, anger and concern filled her voice to the brim.

"Im...gonna go for a walk... you should go back go partying downstairs with the others..." I replied as I grabbed my chaos emerald from the bedside table.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted with sorrow in my voice and I was out of the room in a matter of seconds.

Rouges P.O.V -

'Shadow... dont tell me that you were gonna...' It was upsetting just thinking about it. If he really was going to shoot himself... then he must be going through alote of pain mentally, emotionally and even physically. I look down at the floor at a huge gun just laying there. I picked it up with my right hand and took out the magazine. I examined it cautiously. And...it was loaded...

'Oh no Shadow! ' I thought to myself. I had to find him! He could even attempt it again if he wanted... not having his gun wont stop Shadow considering how persistent he was.

I rush downstairs to be greeted by a couple of smiling faces.

"Hey Rouge did you manage to get Shadow to..." I interupted Amy halfway through her sentence. This wasnt time to have a chat!

"Amy we have to find Shadow!" I blurted out, almost to fast for anyone to hear.

"What happened Rouge!?" The blue hedgehog next to her asked.

" I..I..I... he was about to...shoot himself!" The words barely escaped my mouth. And once they did the smiles on everybodys faces faded away.

"Wadaya mean SHOOT HIMSELF!?" Knuckles the echidna joined in.

"I mean he held a gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger you IDIOT! Hes going through more than we think!" I didnt realise the frustration in my tone as I said this.

"We have to find him!" I told everyone and they nodded in response.

And we all split up in different directions to find Shadow.

Shadows P.O.V -

End of flashback...

And that was how I got here...

"I...I...cant do it..." I muttered to myself."today was supposed to be Marias birthday..." I kept saying to myself. "That horrid image in my head! Why do you haunt me!? I..im not crazy..." I kept yelling. "I have been keeping in these feelings for so long! Ive kept quiet my whole life! And now I have to let it out before I go insane!" And out of nowhere I began sobbing. For the first time in my life I actually let a tear trail down my cheek... it was different but it felt like it needed to escape from me...

"Shadow..." I zap my head around to be gazing apon Rouges blue eyes. Did she see me break down? Well I dont even care anymore...

I continued to sob my face in my hands as i knelt down on the floor. I must have looked so helpless spraled out in front of her crying my eyes out and muttering to myself.

Rouges P.O.V -

"I...Shadow... I didnt know how hard it was for you..." my voice trailed through the air and Shadow took his face out of his hands for a second.

"I must look so frigging helpless at the moment..."he muttered to me as he stood up from the ground and walked up to me wiping a tear from his cheek.

I embraced him in a deep hug hoping it was the right decision. He amediatly brok down again on my shoulder. I felt so guilty. .. I never knew how hard it must of been for him to be holding up those emotions for so long...

"Shhhhh...its ok Shad...let it out...I dont mind..." I reassured him pattining him on the back.

After a little while of Shadow letting it out and me helping him do so he finally backed up a couple steps but I stopped him in his tracks and pulled him back.

"Thank...you ...Rouge..." he whispered. That was when I noticed that he came out here in the pouring rain without a coat on!

"Any time Shadow. Now how about we get you home and tell the others that you are safe?" I asked. Shadow was shivering slightly, the rain was cold and the wind was strong so I wouldn't blame him!

"Quick now before you freeze to death!" I brought Shadow over to my car and I sat in the driver seat and Shadow in the passenger seat next to me. I am about to start the car up but as a place the key in Shadow places his hand on top of mine.

"Im glad you came." I spotted a slight smile on Shadows face as he spoke these words.

I nodded in response and we stared longingly into one anothers eyes. until we began getting closer. I knew what was going on and I didnt stop it. I didnt want to stop it. This has been my wish for a long time now and I think its finally happening!

We leaned closer and closer until our lips touched in a passionate kiss. It lasted for about ten seconds until we eventually stopped. Those 10 seconds felt like eternity. Does this mean he has liked me back this whole time? the ultimate lifeform actually has feelings for me! Just like I do him? My heart began to race. I noticed as I stared into Shadows eyes that there was a tint of... happiness...

Normal P.O.V-

At club Rouge. ..

"Dammit! Where is Rouge!?" Sonic asked worryingly.

Shadows P.O.V -

Yeah she should ha-" the door to club Rouge creaked opened and Rouge entered with a ebony black and red hedgehog trailing behind. As we entered the room Amy ran over to Rouge and hugged her tight.

"Weve been worried sick! Its getting late out!" Amy shouted.

"Well I got sorta held up." Rouge said as she turned to face me and smiled. Everybody else in the room turned aswell looking a bit awkward. Damn it, she must have told them. I didn't want them to see me like this. I ran upstairs and into my room slamming the door shut with all my might.

Rouges P.O.V-

I heard Shadows door slam shut. Crap. Maybe I made a mistake telling everyone that he was actually gonna commit suicide...

And to think that he actually let me out of all people see him cry...

"So...what happened Rouge?" Knuckles awkwardly asked breaking the silence.

"Um we just talked and...we just..." everybody was looking at me funny now. It was kinda uncomfortable.

"You just what?..." Amy asked.

"Well...uh...we kinda...uh..." I stuttered. I didnt know wether I should tell them everything that happened. It must have been personal for Shads and I didnt want everybody to know that he cried. But mostly I am wondering to tell them that we kissed...

Shadows P.O.V -

I dont know what came over me today...I actually let myself get into that helpless state. But maybe its what I needed this whole time... a shoulder to cry on...

I sighed and decided to go down stairs to confront everybody.

I started walking out of my room and chaos controlled to the living room were I was confronted with a few strange looks. This was except for Rouge who was smiling cutely.

C-can...i join you...? " I stuttered slightly surprising myself and the others. I didn't even know what I was saying anymore...

There was a long pause..

...

It seemed to last for eternity...

That was until the silence was broken by everybody shouting at the same time a bunch of stuff I couldn't understand because of how many people were talking.

"Of course Shadow! "the pink one sqweeled excitedly." Yeah, come on! " the blue Faker shouted." Let's go, let's go let's go! " they all shouted together. Grabbing my arm and directing me somewhere. I don't understand this weird behaviour but I just went with it. As Amy led me somewhere with the echidna and Faker I was at the back walking with Rouge.

She kept turning towards me smiling at me. I didn't know what she was up to until...

She leaned forward and her lips made contact with mine. We did that for a few seconds and stopped just in time before Faker turned towards us. He realised nothing was happening so he turned back and continued walking.

I turned to face her again this time a small smile on my face.

She gave me a reason to live...

And I loved her.

**So how was that? Sorry if iI went to the point straight away. At least I tried right? Anyway see ya guys next time. **


End file.
